1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly, to an LCD device with wide viewing angle and good picture quality.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device is widely applied in various fields, for example, notebook computer, monitor, spacecraft, and aircraft, owing to advantageous properties such as low driving voltage, low power consumption, and portability.
The LCD device includes a lower substrate, an upper substrate, and a liquid crystal layer formed between the lower and upper substrates. According to whether or not an electric field is applied, an alignment of the liquid crystal layer is controlled so that light transmittance is controlled in the LCD device, to thereby display images on the LCD device.
There have been proposed various methods for improving a viewing angle property in the LCD device. Among the above various methods, there is a method to divide a pixel region into two domains. Hereinafter, a related art method for improving the viewing angle property will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 is a plane view illustrating a lower substrate of an LCD device according to the related art.
As shown in FIG. 1, the lower substrate of the LCD device according to the related art includes a substrate 10, a gate line 20, a data line 30, and a pixel electrode 50.
The gate line 20 is formed in a horizontal direction, and the data line 30 is formed in a vertical direction. A plurality of pixel regions are defined by the gate line 20 and the data line 30.
The pixel electrode 50 is formed in each of the pixel regions. As an electric field is formed between the pixel electrode 50 and a common electrode (not shown), liquid crystal is driven.
In case of the related art LCD device, the data line 30 is provided in a line shape with bent portions so the pixel electrode 50 is also bent. Thus, one pixel region may be divided into two domains, whereby liquid crystal is driven differently in each domain, thereby resulting in uniform light transmittance in accordance with a viewing angle direction.
However, even though the related art LCD device improves the viewing angle property, a disclination occurs in the bent portion of the pixel electrode 50 along the line of I-I, thereby resulting in deterioration of picture quality.